Fairy Tail High
by skye-chan54
Summary: she's just a ordinary new girl coming to her dream school but not expecting the most popular and hottest guy in the whole school to try all his playboy tricks on her will he finally win her heart or end up heartbroken himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Skye-Chan ! sorry i deleted the first chapter so I'm rewriting it sorry !  
**

**well let's start now ! :D**

* * *

Lucy's pov

I'm finally going to my dream school Fairy Tail High or as i call it F.T.H haha i crack myself up even thought that's not that funny... Well anyway I should introduce myself I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia I'm 17, 5,7, i have blonde hair with big brown eyes, I have no siblings. I'm the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia we used to own heaps of shops around the country but about 10 years ago my mother died it really hit my father he wanted to take up the job all by himself not wanting any help at all, so he got really stressed so about 2 years ago he passed away so i live alone every teenagers dream, but mine.

* * *

[at Fairy Tail High]

Natsu's pov

"why are all these girls so loud" I mumbled to myself as I walked into school this happens every morning and after school all these girl's crowd me and my mates what can I say I'm just so hot and popular,if you don't know who i am there is something very wrong wrong with you, so you can keep hearing my amazing voice I'll introduce myself I'm Natsu Dragneel I'm 18, 6,2 i have onyx eyes with salmon hair, not pink, salmon, I have one sister Wendy she's 14 goes to the same school, my dad is Igneel and my mum is Grandine.

"Oi flamebrain get your fat ass over here !" of course he would interrupt my awesome intro "shut up Ice Prick I'm coming" i screamed back walking up to my group of mates "you're so slow you shit" i growled "like you could walk any faster" he just scoffed at me "is that a challenge Ash Breath ?" I smiled wickedly "hell yeah" we starting speed walking to see who was faster we got to the finish line of course i won "I won !" i screamed punching the air smiling "no i won !" he yelled at me we got into a punch on i was still winning of course "do i hear fighting ?" the demon has shown it's face "n-no were just having a friendly talk" "A-aye" she just nodded.

**DING DONG DING DONG**

Nobody's pov

"Ok take your seats everyone" Ms Buffay said (if anyone watches Friends Phoebe Buffay :P)

"we have a New student today so be kind and show her respect" there where mumbles all around the classroom about the new student

"Ok sweetie you can come in now" Ms Buffay said nicely when the door opened a beautiful girl walked and a some girls were talking about how beautiful she was and some were saying mean things because they were jealous nearly all of the guys had hearts in there eyes accept for one that one guy was smirking, Natsu.

"Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia please take care of me" Lucy said bowing with a cheery smile. While Natsu was thinking ' she will be mine no matter what'

* * *

**please review !**

**I'll cya next time i update BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Skye-chan ! ~ i hope you liked the first chapter ! :P  
**

**Second chapter start now ! :D**

* * *

_previously:"Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia please take care of me" Lucy said bowing with a cheery smile. While Natsu was thinking ' she will be mine no matter what'_

* * *

nobody's pov

"Ok Lucy you can sit next to... Mr. Dragneel and Miss. McGarden" Ms. Buffay said pointing to the seat between them you could here groans of disappointment from the guys in the room and gasps from the girl's, when Lucy was about to sit in her seat a girl slammed her hands on the desk and stood up shocking most people "why does _ she_ get to sit next to MY precious Natsu-kun !" she screamed at the teacher obviously angry "because i said so now sit back down in your seat Minerva-San or you will get a detention" Ms. Buffay glared at Minerva who just slowly sat down giving a death glare to Lucy.

"don't worry about her Lu-Chan she's just a bitch" Levy said smiling at Lucy who looked a bit confused at the nickname "oh i can call you Lu-Chan can't i ? you can call me Levy-Chan if you want" Levy whispered again having that big happy smile glued to her face, Lucy looked and slowly nodded at her before she felt a tap on the shoulder "Hey gorgeous, if i could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together" Natsu said while winking at Lucy, Lucy looked at him and smiled " Well luckily you don't have to because N and O are right next to each other" then she just winked back and turned to the front of the room smiling at herself, while Natsu was sitting there shocked and confused.

**DING DONG DING DONG **

"Ok everyone your homework is to do pages 100 to 102" Ms. Buffay said while everyone was walking out the classroom. "Lu-Chan, Lu-Chan wait up I'll show you around !" Levy still had a very cheery smile on her face while walking next to Lucy " you now something Lu-Chan your the first person to ever reject Natsu" Levy said looking at her new friend "really i wonder why ?" Lucy looked up at the ceiling for a second before looking back at Levy " well yeah he is the most poplar guy in the whole school and he doesn't normally, like he would say 'waste his time' on new students" Levy replied lowering her voice trying to mimic what Natsu once said " i just said what i thought i don't want some playboy wanting me only because I'm attractive, If I was butt ugly I bet he wouldn't even look at me. I'm really tried of being used i just want a honest, nice, sweet guy to sweep me off my feet" Lucy said putting her hands together at the end looking at Levy with a huge smile while Levy just giggled at Lucy "you know what Lu-Chan let's go meet my friends they will just adore you !" Levy said while grabbing Lucy hand and running to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys this is Lucy, Lu-Chan this is Wendy, Cana, Juvia, Mira, Erza, Evergreen, Coco and Chelia" Levy said while pointing at each off the girls " Hello nice to meet you all" Lucy waved at them

"Hi Lucy-San" Wendy smiled cutely

"*hic* helllllo Lushhi" Cana slurred

"Juvia is please to meet Lucy-San" Juvia smiled a little

"Hello Lucy-Chan" Mira said with a beautiful smile on her face

"Hello Lucy it's a pleasure" Erza said politely

"Hello there Lucy" Evergreen smiled nicely

"Hi Princess!" Coco said with stars in her eyes

"HI!" Chelia screamed

out of all the different names that she had got from all these girl's she looked at Coco with the most confusion "why did you call me princess ?" Lucy said nicely not wanting to hurt Coco's feelings "Because you look so much like a princess your just so beautiful !" Coco basically screamed while Lucy blushed lightly

"ah i see that you have finally settled in Miss Lucy" a voice from behind her said "um do i know you ?" Lucy said politely "no but i know you" this guy had a very charming smile "I'm Loki it's great to finally meet you Lucy" He said nicely

* * *

**What does Loki mean by finally meet her ? SUSPENSE haha jokes not really :)  
**

**i'm thinking of putting Lisanna in it later what to you guys think ?**

**please review !**

**i'll cya next time i update BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's Skye-Chan ! I'm back ! :D**

**Third Chapter start now !**

* * *

_Previously: "ah i see that you have settled in Miss Lucy" a voice from behind said to her said "um do i know you?" Lucy said politely "no but i know you" this guy had a very charming smile "I'm Loki It's great to finally meet you Lucy" He said nicely_

* * *

Lucy's pov

is this guy crazy or something ? he's never met me ever i have no idea who he is and here he is saying he knows me he's gonna feel my wrath, "um sorry i don't understand" someday he will feel it, just not today... "oh you're right i should introduce myself properly, I'm Loki Celestial, 18 and charming" he said putting his glasses higher on his face with a smile, i swear he has sparkles around him. "no that doesn't help what so ever" i replied a bit annoyed, "hmm i was your dad's personal Butler" he looked a bit upset when he said that, "oh ok then nice to see you again, i guess" he just smiled then walked away. "well that was weird" i looked at the girls and they all seem shocked well apart from Cana since she was passed out and Erza just didn't seem interested "What ?" i looked around "y-you..are you.. p-popular ?" now i was shocked "what the hell I'm new why would i be popular ?" i was generally confused "Loki-San talked to you" Wendy was so cute when she's shocked "so ?" then they did it they made a scene " LOKI DOESN'T TALK TO PEOPLE WHO AREN'T POPULAR !" they all screamed then sat down knowing what they just did, i just started laughing at all their faces.

**DING DONG DING DONG**

nobody's pov

"Lu-Chan where's your next class ?" Levy came running up trying to keep up with Lucy "um Sport, you ?" Levy's face fell "I'm not in your class how am i meant to show you around now !?" Levy squeaked, "I'd be happy to show her I am in the same class" a deep voice said, "Oh Sting you're a lifesaver, we wouldn't want Lu-Chan getting lost !" Levy giggled and winked at Lucy who just titled her head in confusion. "I gotta go bye Lu-Chan have fun !" Levy yelled while running away "hey I'm Sting Eucliffe, and you're Lucy Heartfilia I've heard a lot about you" Sting said walking Lucy to the Gym "uh i dunno if that's a good thing or a bad thing ?" Lucy giggled lightly "nah It's a good thing, i heard you rejected Natsu-San you must have guts to do that" Sting smiled while looking forward "yeah i don't know about that" Lucy replied looking up at Sting, "we should hurry" Sting looked down at Lucy then grabbed her wrist and run to class.

[At lunch time ]

"well thanks for taking me to class Sting it was nice meeting you" Lucy smiled at Sting who nodded and waved while walking in the opposite direction "why were you with Sting" a male voice said a voice that Lucy knew "If you must know _Natsu_ he was walking me to class" Lucy replied pissed off. Natsu starting walking close to her in which he started stepping back until her back hit a wall, then he leaned down till his mouth was where her ear is "you're mine, i don't want to be seeing you with other guys again got it ?" Natsu whispered slowly, "you do **_not_ **own me Natsu Dragneel i can do what i want !" she whispered back with venom in her voice while he pushed him away " now go and annoy some else" Lucy said walking away towards her friends

Natsu's pov

hmm maybe this will be harder then I thought. "hey guys" they all nodded at me "still struggling with the new chick slanty eyes ?" Gray said smirking "why not give up and give her to me ?" that made me crack "because _droopy eyes_ you don't deserve her so don't touch her at all" i growled they don't call me 'salamander' for nothing "Oi Salamander can you get info on the small blue haired one she looks interesting" Gajeel said smirking "it's rare you get interested by a girl metal head" I gave the smirk back "it will be fun" was his only reply apart from a grunt, i just chuckled "I'll see what i can do" hm this will be fun

* * *

**intro for Sting and Gajeel :P hope you liked it ! **

**please review !**

**I'll cya next time i update BYE!**


End file.
